Soul Touchers
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Three years of peace in Hyrule have passed, and Florence is now 10 years old. And when Link and Zelda disappear, Florence runs away to help find them, and with the help of a forest fairy, she may be the only one able to save them...
1. A Strong, Potential Girl

A/N: WOOOO!!!! Time for a sequel!  
  
Link: Another one!?  
  
Skywise: Why am I here again?  
  
You're my new lackey! (snuggles him) Get used to it!  
  
Skywise: -.- High ones help me. . .  
  
Link: (sigh) She obsesses over everything. . .  
  
Anyway, sequel time! WOO!!!!  
  
Soul Touchers: Chapter 1: A Strong, Potential Girl  
  
"Step up, step back. . . and JUMP!!!"  
  
CLANG!!!  
  
"Whoa! That one nearly knocked me over! Well done, Florence, well done indeed!"  
  
The young Hylian girl beamed at her father, propping her sword on her shoulder. It was the blade she received for her seventh birthday, the blade she dubbed "Petal Blade."  
  
"Thank you, Dad!"  
  
"Your welcome," he responded, wiping the sweat from his brow and looking up at the orange sky. "It's getting late. We should head in before your mother has a tizzy."  
  
Florence giggled, sheathed her sword away, and grasped her father's hand, smiling up at him. Link smiled back, and led her up the path towards Hyrule Castle.  
  
It had been three years since these two, along with the mother, Zelda, had been taken from the safety of their homeland to Roslanda, where Florence had shown her strength, courage, and skill at the mere age of seven. Three years ago, her parents had learned just how much potential there was within their child.  
  
Now it seemed this potential was about to blossom like a rose, each petal unraveling slowly as Florence grew older.  
  
Thinking among these terms, Link looked down at his now 10-year –old daughter. She still wore the traditional green tunic, except frills were on the bottom. Underneath the tunic she wore a light green, long-sleeved shirt with matching frills at the cuffs. Long, deep green, almost boot-like stockings covered her legs, and long-wrapped sandals went over them. She was recently given a new crown with three side-by-side teardrop jewels in the center, red, blue, and green. The short bangs that covered this crown were more neat and in order, but were still slightly messy. The small locks of hair that she inherited from Zelda had grown more curly, and her longer hair was in a simple ponytail instead of a braid. Petal Blade was strapped to her back, along with a Deku Shield.  
  
Link took notice in her young facial features. She looked almost like he did when he was her age, except, of course, for the feminine touches. It was awfully hard to tell, though.  
  
Link could've sworn the older she got, the more like him she became. Of course, he knew a few things she inherited from her mother. One skill Florence had gained had in fact fully established that she was not only his daughter.  
  
Her magic skills.  
  
----------  
  
After dinner was finished, the castle was nearly silent. All was quiet. The atmosphere was perfect for a lesson.  
  
In the master bedroom, two beings sat across each other on the bed. One was Florence, and the other was her mother, Zelda. The two were alone, as Link knew better than to intrude on an important lesson.  
  
Zelda watched her daughter closely. Florence sat cross-legged and eyes closed, concentrating hard. Suddenly, she began to shiver and strain under harsh mental endurance. Zelda quickly shook her back and forth until her eyes shot open and immediately filled with tears.  
  
"Mom, I. . . I can't do it!" she sobbed.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, I know it's hard," Zelda hugged the sobbing girl comfortingly. "Learning to send your soul into the open is difficult to adapt to. Shall we try again, in an enclosed area?"  
  
Florence nodded, sniffling.  
  
"Okay, come here," Zelda brought her onto her lap and they touched foreheads. "Now try."  
  
Florence concentrated with all her might. The skill she was learning was known as "going out," a simple name for a complicated and mind-boggling power. The power to send one's own spirit free from their shell, drifting far from reality into a world of unfathomable darkness. The power to touch others' souls, and learn more then time could ever bring.  
  
For now, Florence was only just learning this power, and sending herself out into this world was frightening to her. So Zelda decided to allow Florence to send herself into her mind, which was much like the dark world, only smaller and safer.  
  
_As Florence sent herself in, she realized how dark it was, and that she was alone and suddenly afraid.  
  
-N-no! Help! Someone help!- she cried.  
  
-Relax, Florence, please,- she could hear her mother reply. -You are not alone. I am here.-  
  
Florence looked around. She did not see Zelda at all. She was on the verge of panicking, when she felt a soft sensation touch her spirit-hand. All her fears suddenly disappeared, and in front of her appeared Zelda. She appeared as a mere white outline against the darkness (this was what spirits appeared like), but the comforting smile and the touch of spirit- hands calmed Florence to the point where it didn't matter anymore. Zelda was there, and she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
As they embraced, Zelda asked, -Did you feel that?-  
  
Florence nodded.  
  
-When a spirit is lost or afraid, a simple touch of a spirit-hand can bring it back to calmness. It's a sense of security that the spirit is not alone, and it immedaitly calms down. Do you understand?-  
  
Once again, Florence nodded.  
  
-I will let you out now. In order to leave a person's mind, you must wait for a door to open, a way of escape. I will open a door for you.-  
  
As Florence slowly drew away, she could see an opening in the distance. Quickly, she approached it. . .  
_  
. . . and in the outside world, both opened their eyes. Zelda quickly held the still-frightened Florence close.  
  
"It's okay, Florence, it's over for now. . ."  
  
Florence sniffed a little, and held her mother closer.  
  
"Did you understand well the lesson I just taught you?"  
  
Florence nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. That'll be all for tonight."  
  
Florence slightly smiled, gave her a kiss, and leaped off the bed. As Link entered the room, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Going to bed now?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Good night, Dad."  
  
"Good night, Florence."  
  
She left for her bedroom, leaving her parents alone. Link laid down next to Zelda on the bed.  
  
"So? How was it?"  
  
Zelda sighed. "I tried to teach her to 'go out,' but. . . she's so frightened about the idea. . ."  
  
Link nodded thoughtfully. He had sort of an inkling about what "going out" was, but not possessing the magic ability, had no idea what it was like or how it felt. But still, he tried to be as helpful as possible.  
  
"Well, why don't you come back to it later?" he suggested. "She can learn those other spells: Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, Farore's. . ."  
  
"No, Link," Zelda interrupted. "Those are high-level spells. She will learn them later, after she learns to 'go out.'"  
  
"Oh, I see. Like learning to use a slingshot before a bow."  
  
"That's sort of the idea. . . She has so much potential to be a great master of arcane magic, but she's so afraid. . ."  
  
"She's young. Give her time."  
  
Zelda nodded hesitantly and smiled at Link. His humble, yet kind advice somewhat comforted her. She rolled over and laid close to him comfortably.  
  
Yes, time she needs, Zelda thought as Link fell asleep. But do we have that time. . .?  
  
A/N: WEEHEE!!!! Ain't this great!?  
  
Skywise: Hey, you stole that idea of "going out" from Elfquest!  
  
So?  
  
Skywise: Uh, oh, here comes Cutter. . .  
  
Cutter: RARGH!!! (brandishes New Moon and tackles me) IDEA- STEALER!!!!  
  
AHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!! (runs away with Cutter chasing her)  
  
Link: -.-;;;  
  
Skywise: Does that kind of thing happen all the time here?  
  
Link: Yep. Get used to it.  
  
Skywise: -.-;;;;  
  
Link: (turns to readers) Anyway, review, people!  
  
Skywise: (realizes there's an audience) Oh! Um. . . yeah! What he said! 


	2. Evil Attacks

A/N: WOOO!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!!!!  
  
Link and Skywise: YAY!!!  
  
And. . . MY BIRTHDAY'S THIS SUNDAY!!!  
  
Link: Yayness! (throws confetti everywhere)  
  
Skywise: O.o That's something I'd expect from her. . .  
  
Well, Link can be crazy too. He got it from me! :D  
  
Skywise: You mean it's contagious!? OH, HIGH ONES, NOOO!!!!  
  
High ones, yes! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 2: Evil Attacks  
  
_To send your soul free is a gift. . . but with it comes many dangers. . ._  
  
This thought echoed through Florence's mind as she tried her best to fall asleep, but failed to do so. There was a reason she didn't want to "go out" alone. There was a reason she was afraid to do so.  
  
Lately, she had been having nightmares of dark shadows coming from the West, enveloping the castle in its dark mists. The more she had these nightmares, the more vivid and menacing they became.  
  
Zelda had already taught her how to read prophetic dreams, and she knew that dark clouds only meant one thing- evil. Evil was closing in on the castle, and if she "went out," there was a great risk of being caught by this evil, and thus becoming trapped in the spirit world for eternity.  
  
She was afraid to tell her parents of these dreams because she didn't want them to panic or react in any other hazardous way. But it was going to come whether she told them or not.  
  
She sat up and stared at random things in her bedroom. Many thoughts wandered around in her mind, including the question, "What is this evil? Has Ganon returned, or is it a new threat?" Curiosity took over, and she closed her eyes, concentrating hard.  
  
Perhaps it was the calmness of the room.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that she was alone.  
  
_ More determined than afraid, she released her soul and floated into the world of deep blackness. She was alone and afraid, but both curiosity and determination kept her floating on through the dark world as she searched for the evil.  
  
And it didn't take her long to find it.  
  
In fact, the evil aura was so strong and traveling so fast and frantically, it caught Florence off guard and blasted its way through her as if trying to reach a predetermined goal with much haste. The force of the impact left her stunned, frozen in this dark world, alone and suddenly afraid.  
  
After a long time, when she finally came to, she darted back from wince she came. . .  
_  
. . . and her eyes shot open.  
  
Florence was greatly relieved to be back in the living world, free from peril- for now. Her room was still dark, but the moon was approaching the west, gleaming through her window.  
  
How long had she been gone?  
  
That didn't seem to matter to her at the moment, as she reflected back to her brief encounter of the evil. She didn't recognize it, but it seemed mad with rage. Mad. . . for revenge.  
  
But revenge for what. . .?  
  
Maybe Mom or Dad would know, she assumed, leaping out of bed. She quietly ran down the halls toward the master bedroom. But as she entered, she stared inside, shocked.  
  
The room was a complete mess. Garments, splintered wood, and other things were scattered all over the floor. A strange scent filled the air, but was weak, and a small, popped bag was sprawled out on the floor. The bed sheets and blankets were a mess, but no one laid among them.  
  
"MOM! DAD!!" Florence called, searching all around the room, but her search was unsuccessful. Her parents were no where in sight.  
  
Completely panicking, she rushed down the halls shouting;  
  
"MOM AND DAD ARE GONE!! GONE!!!!!"  
  
----------  
  
. . . gone. The evil aura was gone.  
  
Finally, without the evil aura interfering with his mind, Link was able to wake up. He groaned groggily and rubbed his sore head. As his sight slowly came into focus, he looked down to see Zelda lying next to him, still asleep. Then he looked up to see the unthinkable.  
  
They were trapped in a sphere of swirling pink and purple light. Link stood woozily and pressed his hands against the light to find that it was a barrier holding them prisoner.  
  
Zelda slowly woke up. "W-what happened. . .?"  
  
Link reflected back to before all this. They spoke of Florence's progress. . . went to sleep. . . heard noises. . . and woke to find two small figures ready to attack. Link was prepared to fight them, when a force of malevolent, evil energy hit them at full force, and left them helpless. Then the figures threw a strange bag to the floor and strange mist consumed them. . . Then they wake up here. . .  
  
"I think we've been captured." he deducted.  
  
"Hush!" Zelda suddenly silenced him. "I hear voices. . ."  
  
They both silenced so they could hear two loud (and angry) voices from somewhere close.  
  
"You FORGOT!?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just got caught up in the moment. . . Besides, why didn't YOU remind me!?"  
  
"I shouldn't have to remind you of your responsibilities, you nitwit!"  
  
"Oh, calm down! We aren't at such a loss. We have the hero and the princess in our clutches. She will come for them. . ."  
  
"Oh, yes, you are right. . . But still! You could've gotten her!"  
  
"Grumble grumble. . ."  
  
"Wh-who is that?" Zelda asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know," replied Link uneasily. "But they sound awfully familiar. . ."  
  
"I hope Florence is okay. . ."  
  
"So do I. . ."  
  
A/N: OH NO!!!! THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED!!!!  
  
Link: Great. Who kidnapped me THIS time!?  
  
Skywise: Um. . . Wait, hold on, lemme guess. . . I know! WINNOWILL!!!!  
  
No, Skywise. One, there's two perpetrators. Two, this is Zelda characters only.  
  
Skywise: Well, then, why am I here?!?!  
  
Cause you're my squishy! (snuggles him)  
  
Skywise: Can't. . . breathe. . . .  
  
Link: So, anyway, review peoples!!  
  
Oh yeah! (drops Skywise) And if you put a birthday greeting or something in your review, I'll. . . I'll. . . I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!!! 8D  
  
Link: T-T;;; Whatever.  
  
Skywise: . 


	3. Frustration and SpiritCapture

A/N: (sniff) You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews!! And thanks for the plushies, dynablade! (snuggles her new Link and Zelda plushies)  
  
Link: At last, she has something else to snuggle beside me!!  
  
Skywise: Right. Anyway, here's the third chapter. . . yeah. . . (falls asleep)  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 3: Frustration and Spirit-Capture  
  
After the kingdom of Hyrule realized that their prince and princess were gone, a countrywide panic was inevitable. It was such a large panic, some soldiers sent from the castle had to patrol the major cities to keep people calm.  
  
Impa was worried herself, but kept calm as she organized a search party to try and find them. She also had the task of comforting Florence, who was very upset. Whenever Impa had any form of free time, she would hurry to Florence's bedroom, where the girl always seemed to be sobbing on her bed mournfully.  
  
Impa slowly opened the door to Florence's room, where Florence sat on her bed, eyes traveling up and down her Petal Blade thoughtfully. Her eyes were dry, but she still sniffled a little.  
  
". . . Florence?"  
  
The girl looked up. "H'llo, Impa." She said softly.  
  
"Are you alright?" the Sheikah asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
". . .No. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, the search party is on their way. Hopefully they will find your mother and father."  
  
"I want to help. . ."  
  
"I know you do, but I don't think they'd want you to get yourself in harm's way for them. . ."  
  
Florence turned to Impa sharply as her large eyes flashed with anger. "I can take care of myself! They know I can!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Impa calmed her down, then sighed. "But I don't think it's wise for you to risk your health for them." Before the defeat could settle in, she added, "The castle is also too dangerous for you to stay in. One of the families at Kakariko will gladly take you in. . ."  
  
"NO!!" Florence shouted. She jumped from her seat, dropping the sword on the bed sheets. "I WON'T be treated like some kid who'll get in the way! I WANT TO HELP MY MOM AND DAD!!!"  
  
"Florence. . ."  
  
But before Impa could continue, Florence leaped out the nearest window.  
  
"FLORENCE!!" Impa rushed to the window and watched as she dived down into the moat with a splash. Freezing, she leaped out of the water and ran away from the castle.  
  
"GUARDS!! GRAB HER! HURRY!!!" Impa commanded from the window in a worried tone.  
  
As the guards pursued Florence, they were not successful in catching her. Whenever they leaped and tried to capture her, the speed and reflexes she inherited from her father won over the soldiers' clumsiness. She quickly got away from the castle area and approached Hyrule Field. As she ran through the plains, she looked back to painfully realize her pursuers had now mounted horses, and were gaining on her.  
  
Running as if a group of hungry Dodongos were at her heels, Florence rushed across Hyrule Field. As she ran, she realized that she quickly had to choose a destination before she ran out of escape paths.  
  
Then she thought, The forest! They won't dare follow me in there!  
  
She turned her path southeast and ran into the forest entrance, disappearing into the darkness within. The horses halted abruptly, and the soldiers shouted in frustration.  
  
"She ran into the forest!"  
  
"Curses! We cannot follow, or we will become forest monsters!"  
  
Impa stared off and bit her lip, slightly annoyed. Stubborn little girl- takes after her father, she thought bitterly. I doubt she'll come out unless I let her help. . . But I can't risk it!  
  
She turned her horse around. "Let's go! We must continue our search for Link and Zelda!"  
  
"But what about the girl?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Impa assured. "Her father's taken her here many times. She can fend for herself. She'll come out when she needs to."  
  
"But what about when she gets out? Should we just let her roam free!?"  
  
Impa pondered over this, then nodded. "You're right. Two of you stay here on watch. When she comes out, catch her! The rest of you come with me."  
  
The party of soldiers followed Impa back across the plains.  
  
Link. . . Zelda. . . she thought. How you are missed!  
  
----------  
  
". . . . .How I miss home. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Link, we still have each other. . ."  
  
"What about Florence. . .?"  
  
"She is safe. I can sense it."  
  
The two royal Hylians sat cuddled together in their orb-like prison of swirling colors. All was silent.  
  
"She most likely knows of our disappearance. . ." mused Zelda.  
  
"And the rest of the country should've started a nation-wide panic by now. . ."  
  
Zelda let out a small chuckle that quickly died in her throat. Link joined in her silence, then she interrupted it again.  
  
"They are searching for us." Before Link could ask how she knew, she added, "I can sense it."  
  
"But they will never find you. . ."  
  
The two looked up to see two small figures approaching slowly. As they slowly came into the florescent light, Link quickly recognized those two old and ugly faces.  
  
"Twinrova!" he exclaimed, shocked. "How is it possible!? I killed you ten years ago!"  
  
One of the sisters, Koume, gave the young prince and evil smile. "Quite simple, hero. We had enough power left to revive ourselves so we could return and eliminate you in Ganondorf's place!"  
  
"You wish!" Link shouted. "I could easily rip you apart!"  
  
At this, the two witches cackled. The other sister, Kotake, smiled at them mockingly. "You fool! In case you hadn't noticed, you are trapped! In our clutches!"  
  
Link was enraged. "Why you dirty. . .!"  
  
"Please, Link!" Zelda quickly calmed him down, or at least tried to. "Do not get them angry. . ."  
  
"Wait," said Link thoughtfully. "If you've got us trapped, why won't you just kill us now!?"  
  
"Link, please, don't give them any ideas. . ."  
  
"Because we are waiting for your daughter to arrive," answered Koume. "We plan to wipe out the entire family of yours! Then there will BE no Royal Family, and Hyrule will fall into darkness!"  
  
Link boiled with fury. "You creeps!!" he snarled. "How do YOU know she will not tear you apart!?"  
  
"Because she's just a little girl!" cackled Koume.  
  
"She's MY little girl! She can kill you just as easily as I can!"  
  
Kotake glared down through the tinted light at him, becoming annoyed. "Still your tongue! We've grown much stranger than you remember, Hero of Time!" she hissed.  
  
"It doesn't matter! You WILL fall, and the Royal Family WILL live!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Kotake and Link made vicious eye contact. The ice witch's gaze bore into Link's crystal blue eyes. Soon, Link's eyes remained wide open as his body went limp. Zelda quickly caught him.  
  
"Link!" she cried. She held him close and closed her eyes, searching for any signs of life in the limp body she held. When she found none, she glared up at Kotake. "What did you do to him!?"  
  
Kotake smirked. "Princess, I'm appalled. You, being a sage, of all things, should know."  
  
Zelda stared pathetically on, holding Link close.  
  
"Hmmp, pathetic. Your husband was so spiritually weak, I was able to harvest his spirit from his own body. He now floats among the edge of my mind." She said cruelly.  
  
"NO!!!" Zelda cried. "Bring him back, you hag! He won't survive for long in there!"  
  
"We know," sneered Kotake as Koume suppressed her cackles. "A just revenge for the plan he has given us!"  
  
They broke out into evil laughter. Zelda sobbed and held the soul- less Link. She looked into his bright blue eyes, which were large and glossy, staring off at nothing. She couldn't stand to stare into those lifeless eyes, eyes that once burned with life, but the fire had dimmed. She took her fingers and gently closed his eyes, and held him close.  
  
She wept mournfully. She knew the body still lived. The breathing was soft. The heart still beat. But she knew all she held was Link's empty shell, and her husband's spirit was gone from his body.  
  
She wanted so badly to go into Kotake's dark, sick mind to free him, but also knew that she would get caught herself. There was nothing she could do.  
  
At least Florence was safe. . .  
  
A/N: WELL, WHADDAYA KNOW!?!?! IT WAS TWINROVA!!!  
  
Skywise: Like no one guessed it the first time around.  
  
Link: YOU SUCK, NINTENDO NUT!!!  
  
I know! ;)  
  
Link: -.-;;;;;;;;  
  
Skywise: She sucks at suspense. . .  
  
HEY!! Plushies, ATTACK!!! (Link and Zelda plushies jump on Skywise's head)  
  
Skywise: AHH!!! (runs away with the plushies still attached to his head)  
  
HA HA!!! Now I am the Master of Plushies! In your face, Master Marth!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!  
  
Link: . . . . . They're crazy. . . Well, anyway, review! 


	4. Enter Kili

A/N: SUMMER'S HERE!!!!! WOOOO!!!  
  
Link: WOOO!!!! BEACH PARTIES!!!  
  
Skywise: (sigh) Oh, well. When in Rome. . . WOOO!!! BARBEQUES!!!  
  
YAY!!! AND MORE CHANCES FOR ME TO UPDATE!!!  
  
Link and Skywise: YAYNESS!!!!  
  
Anyway, here the next chapter!! WOOO!!!!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 4: Enter Kili  
  
Florence rushed through the trees in the Lost Woods until she was sure she was safe. Then she stopped and slumped down in front of a tree, exhausted. She held her bent legs close and cried in frustration.  
  
"It's not fair!" she cried in between sobs. "I just wanted to help, but everyone treats me like a baby!" She cried a bit more, then whispered, "Mom. . . Dad. . . Where are you. . .!?"  
  
Disturbing thoughts of where they could've been caused her cries to become louder. She was so distressed she didn't notice the presence of a small being in the branches above her. Bright sapphire eyes stared down at the sobbing girl in interest and pity. Florence also didn't notice when this being flew down and hovered in front of her.  
  
"Hey, sad eyes, what's the matter?"  
  
Florence looked up and gasped in surprise. Floating in front of her face was a real-live fairy, smiling back. She was dressed scantily in forest-green, ripped leather, with long gloves and boots and sandals that resembled Florence's. Her shiny blue hair was pulled into two large ponytails, and her face was round, cute, and innocent. She flew with large, pink, gossamer wings.  
  
"You're a fairy!" Florence gasped.  
  
"Yep," The sprite settled on her knee and looked at her closely. "But what are you? You can't be a Kokiri- you don't have a fairy! Although you DO dress like one. . ."  
  
Florence looked at the fairy oddly. "Er. . . I'm a Hylian."  
  
"You are? Aren't you supposed to turn into a forest monster or something like that?"  
  
"Only if you get lost," answered Florence. "My dad's taken me here lots of times, so I never get lost."  
  
"Hmm, I see," the fairy mused. "So, whatcha doing here? What's wrong?" She instantly regretted asking when tears filled the child's eyes.  
  
"My mom and dad are missing. . ." she sniffed. "And I want to help find them, but no one will let me! They all say 'it's too dangerous' or 'just stay out of the way!'"  
  
"So you ran away here?"  
  
Florence nodded, breaking out into more cries.  
  
"Aw, don't cry," The pixie hovered to her shoulder, gently caressing her soft locks of blond hair. "I know just how you feel, being neglected and all. . ."  
  
"And," Florence continued. "I can't shake the feeling that they were. . . kidnapped. . ."  
  
The sprite's caressing halted as she stared up at Florence. "Kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes. . .I've been having prophetic dreams. . ."  
  
"Prophetic dreams!?" Her sapphire eyes grew large.  
  
"Dark clouds of evil were surrounding the castle. . ."  
  
"Castle!?"  
  
". . .And I'm afraid someone evil is planning to harm them!"  
  
The fairy looked up at this child with new interest. She dressed like a Kokiri. She knew the Lost Woods inside and out. She had prophetic dreams. She lived in a castle. These facts brought one name to her mind, and ever so curious, she leaped off the shoulder, flew in front of Florence's face, and asked, "Say. . . Do you know of a person named Link?"  
  
Florence stared at the fairy, then answered weakly, "H-he's my dad!"  
  
The fairy's face brightened. She flew in circles around Florence, exclaiming, "Dear Farore! I can't believe I'm with the daughter of Link himself! Wow!"  
  
Florence looked at the hyper sprite in surprise. "You know about him?"  
  
"All the forest fairies know about him!" she exclaimed, settling back on her shoulder. "When Navi came back from her journey, she told us all about his brave adventures! Your father's really popular around here! Say, who's your mother?"  
  
"Um. . . Z-Zelda. . ."  
  
"The princess of Hyrule!? Wow, you're so lucky! You have such famous parents!"  
  
Florence's eyes filled with tears again. "No, I'm not lucky! Evil is always after them, and. . .this time, I'm sure they'll stop at nothing to hurt my parents!" she sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Deku Nuts!" cursed the fairy. "You're up to your neck in a sticky situation! So why don't you go save them?"  
  
"No one will let me!"  
  
"No one will let you!?" the pixie scoffed. "Let me tell you something! Your father was no older than you when he started his quest. People were always getting in his way, but he didn't let anyone boss him around! The guards told him to stay out of Hyrule Castle, but he went in anyway and met your mother!"  
  
Florence looked at the fairy pathetically, stopping her cries.  
  
"When something's wrong and you know you have to do something about it, you gotta follow your heart and what you believe in! You can't let others stop you, no matter how much authority they claim to have! Your parents are in trouble, for Din's sake! You're gonna go save them- and I'm coming with you!"  
  
"R-really?" sniffed Florence, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Yep. So what'd Link and Zelda name you?"  
  
"Florence." the girl responded. Her hopes were suddenly higher as she smiled up at the fairy.  
  
"Florence, huh?" Well, I'm Kili. I'll be your guardian fairy from now on! Nice to meet you, Florence!"  
  
Florence gasped. "You will? Oh, thank you so much!"  
  
"Anytime. Now, down to business," Kili settled on top of her head. "We may be able to find clues if we go search at the castle."  
  
"I can't go back there!" exclaimed Florence. "They'll catch me!"  
  
"Then sneak in."  
  
Florence stared up at Kili, silent. She never had to sneak anywhere before, let alone into her own home. But she was in a drastic situation, and if her father was able to sneak around, so was she.  
  
"Alright, then," she finally replied, beginning her walk. "Let's head toward the castle."  
  
"Huh?" Kili was suddenly confused. "Hey, wait! The edge of the forest is that way!" she exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction of Florence's stroll.  
  
"I know. If I know those soldiers, they'll be out there just waiting to catch me. We'll have to find another way out."  
  
"Okay, and just where is this 'other way out?'"  
  
"Right there."  
  
Kili looked forward to find a stone doorway in front of them, and she knew this path lead to Goron City, all the way at Death Mountain.  
  
"Oh. . .I-I see. . ." she said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. . . It's just that. . .I've never been outside the forest before. . ."  
  
Florence smiled warmly. "Neither had my dad when he first left the forest."  
  
Kili looked down at the Hylian youth and slightly smiled, slightly comforted. With that, Florence stepped into the deep cave that lead to Goron City, and the start of her own journey.  
  
A/N: Wow, that's pretty long. . . Okay, from now on, chapters will be longer than normal, just to let ya know! =)  
  
Link: Which means we'll get to stay here longer.  
  
Skywise: Great. . .  
  
You guys like Kili? Hope ya do! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! :D 


	5. Journey to the Castle

A/N: Well, well, ho-hum. It's summertime. Yeah. . .  
  
Link: Hey, NN1, got a question for you.  
  
Shoot for it.  
  
Link: It's been three years in the story. Aren't I wearing something different by now?  
  
Uh. . . Yeah! You're wearing that double-tunic from your new Zelda game! In fact, you're wearing it right now! (snaps her fingers and Link's old tunic turns into his new one from the GCN version)  
  
Link: (looks down at his new clothes) SWEET!!!!  
  
Skywise: :'( I want a new outfit. . .  
  
You'll get one later. Right now, here's the next chapter!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 5: Journey to the Castle  
  
As Florence crept down the tunnel connecting the Lost Woods and Goron City, Kili sat on top of her long, messy, golden mane, shivering. The farther they went into the tunnel, the softer the familiar forest songs became. The whispers between forest spirits and the light and cheerful songs Kili was so used to were slowly disappearing. She felt so alone without them, even though she had Florence to be with. She tried her best to be strong, but she was so afraid. . .  
  
Then, just as the songs vanished completely, and just as she was about to leap off and rush back to the only home she knew, she heard a new song, unfamiliar to her. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and when they reached it, Kili stared ahead in wonder.  
  
There it was, the three-tiered circular pit known as Goron City in all its glory. Many torches dotted the wall and cast shadows as the Gorons roamed the city for various reasons.  
  
Florence stood fearlessly, scanning the area for a safe way of escape without being seen. She didn't want to take her chances, even if the Gorons didn't know she was wanted. She'd been here before- and knew all the caves and corridors. Kili, however, who had before only heard of the rock-eating Gorons, stared at the strange creatures in wonder and curiosity. They were just as Navi had described. She was tempted to inspect them, but both fear and loyalty made her stay put.  
  
Discovering a way out, Florence quickly and quietly darted through the caves and corridors, progressively climbing up the tiers. Finally, she stepped out of the entrance and into the afternoon sun, without a single being in notice of her. The path down Death Mountain towards Kakariko Village was abandoned, so the two relaxed as they descended Death Mountain. Florence, who had been quiet since they left the forest, could not resist asking her new fairy partner a question.  
  
". . .Kili?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My dad told me before that fairies have many mystical powers, and one of them was the ability to communicate mentally with their partner; he called it a 'Fairy-Send.'"  
  
Kili paused. ". . . And?"  
  
"Can you and I do it? It would sure help a lot."  
  
The fairy hesitated in answering. "W-well, er. . . Not yet. We have to. . .spend a bit more time together. . .in order for it to work. . ."  
  
"Oh, okay," Florence seemed to accept this answer, for she looked satisfied and didn't ask anymore.  
  
Kili was relieved for this fact, for she didn't feel quite comfortable about speaking of the powers she was supposed to have, for only reasons she knew. So the subject was dropped, thankfully.  
  
Upon reaching the northern gate of Kakariko Village, Florence found a good hiding spot to stare out into the busy village. Kili looked as well at the stirred-up villagers.  
  
"Wow," she said. "Quite a busy village for its size."  
  
"Busier than normal," whispered Florence, being cautious. "They're roused up because of the disappearance of Mom and Dad."  
  
"Hmmp," sighed Kili thoughtfully. "So how in Nayru's name do we get through that mess?"  
  
"We blend in." replied Florence, removing her crown.  
  
----------  
  
The small streets of Kakariko were completely crowded with distressed and worried people. Only the royal soldiers sent from the castle kept order, directing the flow of people.  
  
A small girl shuffled elbow to elbow with the crowd of people, keeping a grip on her cloak. As she tried to move along, she found herself being pushed and shoved around by many of the adults towering over her. All the loud voices seemed to meld into one dull roar to her as she was being pushed from side to side rudely.  
  
Finally, her small, dark, enclosed world opened up as she stumbled out of the crowd. She appreciated a breath of fresh air, and looked up to find she was at the west entrance. She quickly left the highly-active town.  
  
Her cloak hid most of her clothes from view. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a bun with a large, pink hair clip, or so it seemed. The clip moved slightly, and Kili's head popped out of the mess of hair.  
  
"Are we out of that mess?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the girl responded. "Thankfully no one saw through the disguise, although I doubt anyone would've noticed in that crowd."  
  
"Good. Can I stop acting like a piece of jewelry, then?"  
  
Florence lightly giggled. "Sorry, we have to get through Hyrule Castle Town Market next. It's less of a mess, so stay hidden for now."  
  
Kili grumbled and hid back in the hair, holding the bun in place. Florence then pulled the cloak tighter and walked through Hyrule Field towards the Castle.  
  
After crossing the drawbridge, she stepped into town. The crowds weren't so big here, so it was easier to get through, but also easier for others to spot her. As she walked down the street towards the castle, and just before she could leave town without trouble. . .  
  
"Hey, you! Girl!"  
  
Florence turned sharply to face a group of three rowdy kids, two boys and a tomboyish girl, all wearing dirty overalls. They each had a flicker of mischief and guile in their eyes.  
  
Florence gasped and tried to dart away, but the kids dashed ahead and stood in her way.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" sneered the lead child.  
  
Florence growled under her breath. She really didn't have time to confront these 12-year-old bullies known as the "Little Stingers."  
  
"Get out of my way! You have no right to stop me from doing anything!" she shouted. She tried to push past them, but the leader, known only as "Chief," held her back.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he chuckled mockingly, holding her back effortlessly as she tried to punch him. "Looks to me like a new kid in town. What should we do with her, huh, Rolf? Stella?"  
  
The other boy, Rolf, snickered and the girl, Stella, cracked her knuckles.  
  
Florence boiled with anger. "YOU WRETCHED, SAVAGE, DUNG-HEADED, ICE- BLOODED SONS OF SICK GANONS!!!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!"  
  
This amused the Little Stingers to no end, and Chief pushed her down to the ground and joined in his group's laughter. Florence glared up at them, completely furious.  
  
"Yeah, you're new alright," Chief smirked. "You sure talk tough. . ."  
  
". . .But you look like a pansy!" Stella mocked, leaning down and eyeing the pink thing in her hair. "What's this piece of rubbish!?"  
  
She pinched the delicate wing and pulled, to which a small voice cried, "OW!!" and Kili emerged into view. The bun she held flopped back into a ponytail.  
  
Kili struggled as the tomboy held her in the air. "Let me go, you ill- mannered cur!!"  
  
Stella stared at the fairy, and a wicked smile formed on her face. "A fairy! Pansy-Girl's got a fairy! Let's pull off its wings!"  
  
Suddenly, a raging fist hit her in the face, and she mistakenly released Kili. The sprite stared down, shocked as Florence threw off her cloak and forcefully replaced her crown. She scowled dangerously at the bullies, complete rage in her eyes.  
  
"YOU BRAINLESS PIECES OF SCUM!!!" she snarled. "WHO IN THE GREAT GODDESSES' BLESSINGS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!? I AM FLORENCE GAIDEN, DAUGHTER OF THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF HYRULE!!! YOU DENY ME, AND YOU DENY THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! NOW LEAVE ME AND KILI ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
The children looked at her dumbfounded. As Kili slowly (and for some reason fearfully) floated onto Florence's shoulder, the pixie looked back towards the town to see every single townsperson looking their way.  
  
"Um. . .Florence, I think now would be a good time to run. . ."  
  
Florence followed Kili's gaze to the town just as a group of royal guards emerged from the crowd.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Florence. "Let's get out of here!" And with that, the two took off towards the castle.  
  
"AFTER HER!!" One of the guards shouted, and they began the pursuit.  
  
The Little Stingers stared as they ran away, completely shocked. "Wow. . ." breathed Chief.  
  
". . .What just happened?" asked Rolf.  
  
"Pansy-girl's running away from the guards!" exclaimed Stella.  
  
The children stared at each other, then let out a wild cheer.  
  
"WOO!!! GO FLORENCE!!!!"  
  
A/N: Whoa. . . Florence's scary side. . . (shiver)  
  
Link: She gets the temper from me. . . (shakes head)  
  
Skywise: Can I have my new outfit now?  
  
Sure! Hmm. . . Oh, I know! (snaps her fingers, and Skywise gets a new outfit, like his old one, only with stars and moons stitched on)  
  
Skywise: (looks down at his new clothes) KEWL!!! :D  
  
Glad you're happy, Skywise! :) Anyway, review peoples! 


	6. Struggle in the Castle

A/N: Uh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . yeah. . .  
  
Skywise: What?  
  
Dunno. . .  
  
Link: -.-;;; For once you have nothing to say.  
  
I guess so. . .  
  
Skywise: Well, I DO!!! Check me OUT! (poses in his new outfit)  
  
Link: -.-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yeah. . . Anyway, here's the next chapter. (falls asleep)  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 6: Struggle in the Castle  
  
Florence ran and ran as fast as she could with Kili close behind. As Florence began to scramble up a tree, Kili decided to begin an important discussion despite their current situation.  
  
"Florence. . . Wh-what was all that back there?"  
  
The Hylian youth didn't answer until she reached the top of the tree, panting. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. . . I just got so mad. . ."  
  
"I never knew you had such a temper, though. . .Uh, oh, here they come!"  
  
They looked down to see the guards surrounding the tree from below. Florence stood on a sturdy branch and prepared to leap to the next tree over.  
  
"I never knew I did either. . .Hup!" She pushed off with much strength and landed in the next tree over. The guards shouted in frustration and rushed to the new tree.  
  
"I'm not that surprised, though," Kili continued, following Florence as she jumped from tree to tree, getting closer to the castle. "From what Navi told us, your father wasn't very pleasant when angered either!"  
  
"He still isn't!. . . Hup!. . . Trust me, I've seen him. . .Hah!. . . The point is. . .Hup!. . . I don't usually get that angry. . .Hah!. . . Unless someone. . .Hup!. . . pushes it too far!. . . HAH!" she said in between leaps.  
  
"Well, that doesn't really matter to me. I just wanted to kno-WOAH!!" Kili exclaimed as Florence jumped from the last tree onto a thin windowsill of the castle without even losing her balance. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Thanks," said Florence, opening the window and climbing inside. She then continued her run down the hall.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to know why it happened, that's all. I personally don't care how you act, I'll follow you anywhere!"  
  
"Oh, Kili. . .pant. . .thank you!" panted Florence while she ran. "You're the. . . gasp. . . best friend ever!"  
  
"I'm glad to be your friend, Florence. I think it's safe, so you can stop running now."  
  
At that moment, Florence was safely in her bedroom, so she sighed in relief and collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. Gasping and wheezing, she appreciated the short rest she was getting. Kili settled on the bed heading and looked down at Florence in concern.  
  
"Are you alright? You're pushing yourself so far. . ."  
  
"No. . ." Florence moaned breathlessly. "I can't. . . get caught. . .not now. . ."  
  
As Florence rested, Kili spotted a small sword and shield on a small table. She flew over and with all her strength, the tiny fairy picked them up and carried them over to the bed.  
  
"Are these yours? You'll need a weapon for sure."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Florence reached up and gratefully took the weapons, strapping them on. Suddenly, both heard voices coming down the halls and getting closer.  
  
"The guards!" Kili gasped. "They're here!"  
  
"Hide!" Florence whispered harshly, dashing underneath the bed with Kili in tow. When the bed sheets settled, the soldiers slammed the door open.  
  
"Move out of the way!" shouted Impa, breaking through the crowd in the door. "Is she in here?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it, ma'am. But we saw her enter the castle from the window!"  
  
"Then seal off all doors and windows!" Impa ordered. "We cannot afford to lose her again!"  
  
After locking the windows, the guards quickly ran out of the room with Impa close behind. When all was quiet, Florence and Kili poked their heads out from under the bed to make sure it was safe.  
  
"Well, this is great!" said Kili, annoyed. "How do we get out now!?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," replied Florence, crawling out from under the bed. "We can figure that out later. Right now, let's head to my Mom and Dad's room to search for clues."  
  
"Right!" And with that, they rushed through the halls, evading the guards, and quickly came to her parents' bedroom. They hastily started their search, but after a short while, they could find nothing of extreme importance.  
  
"Find anything?" Florence asked Kili, who was searching through a closet.  
  
Emerging from the pile of clothes, Kili sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Florence sighed in frustration and flopped onto the bed. "There's absolutely no trace of who did it anywhere! Why isn't there-!?"  
  
Both stopped and stood tense as they heard voices in the halls.  
  
"Oh, Deku Nuts! Not those guards again!" cried Kili.  
  
"Keep the door closed!" Florence ordered as she approached the nearest window. She tried to open it, but. . . "Curses! Locked!"  
  
"Well, what now!? We'll be caught for sure!"  
  
"NO!" Florence screamed. "I'll be sitting in Death Mountain without a Goron Tunic before I let those stupid guards catch me!" She rushed into the closet, brought out a bomb from Link's Bomb Bag, and placed it on the windowsill. Kili stared at the round object oddly.  
  
"Is that a. . .?"  
  
"Stand back!"  
  
----------  
  
Outside the castle, a few lazy guards patrolled the front gate. All was quiet, until suddenly, an explosion boomed from a high window. The guards, surprised, drew their spears and stared at the small blasts of fire. From within the dwindling fires, a figure leaped out of the window and dived into the moat with a tiny, flying figure following.  
  
"That was Florence!" one of them realized. "Let's get her!"  
  
After Florence climbed out of the moat, she was quickly surrounded by many soldiers who felt it unnecessary to draw their spears. After all, she was just a child! How could she get away now?  
  
"Give yourself up, Florence!" one of them ordered. "We can't keep chasing you! Just surrender, and we'll take you somewhere safe!"  
  
Florence didn't answer. She scowled dangerously at them with enough fury in her eyes to frighten them. "I'll surrender. . ." she growled, slowly pulling out her sword. ". . . when FIRE KEESE HAVE PICKED MY BONES!!!!"  
  
The guards shouted in surprise as she swung Petal Blade threateningly. She tried her best to look as frightening as possible, yet not hurt anyone. Pushing one if them aside, she ran out of the enclosed circle and away from the castle as fast as she could.  
  
"AFTER HER!!"  
  
Florence heard the command, but didn't dare to look back. "Are you still with me, Kili?"  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
The Hylian let out a smile of relief, but it quickly faded as she saw the Little Stingers' Chief standing at the entrance of the town.  
  
"Not you again!" she cried.  
  
Chief held her back. "No, you don't understand! We Little Stingers admire your bravery, so we're gonna help you escape! Come with me!"  
  
Neither Florence nor Kili had the chance to question this sudden change of heart, as Chief pulled Florence along by the arm. They stopped right at the entrance and hid behind a few crates.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get out safe. Just watch!" he snickered, pointing up to the rooftops.  
  
Florence squinted against the sun and could see Rolf and Stella, each with a bag over their shoulders. On Chief's signal, they turned the bags over and dumped the contents out all over the town. Everyone (especially the women) screamed as green, warty frogs seemed to fall from the sky. As the squealing and bewildered crowd writhed in panic, the five unsuspected children and fairy giggled at the squirming adults.  
  
"Hurry, let's go!" Chief lead Florence through the chaotic crowd. Rolf and Stella jumped down and followed the small band, and they all went unnoticed.  
  
"What happens when we leave the crowd!?" cried Florence. "The guards will catch up!"  
  
Chief smirked. "Not if we close the doors behind you!" He looked back at his group. "Little Stingers, follow me!"  
  
Florence continued to run with Kili behind. Soon, Kili decided, "I'm gonna go help them! I'll meet you outside!"  
  
Florence nodded, and the fearless pixie flew in the direction the Little Stingers had run. The path led to a latter that went up the side of the main drawbridge. Up this latter, Kili found the bullies harassing two guards stationed there. Rolf and Stella punched and kicked the one nearest to the pulley that would bring the drawbridge up, and Chief distracted the other one with punches and kicks of his own.  
  
As Kili helped with the distraction, Chief quickly noticed her and said, "Hey, fairy, got a question for you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's Florence doing all this running for?" he asked as he got the poor soldier into a headlock. "She's gotta have a reason for causing so much trouble!"  
  
"Well, if you must know, she's trying to save her parents from what she says is some kind of evil. She's trying to find clues, but the adults keep trying to stop her, saying it's too dangerous."  
  
"Hmmp! Stupid adults!" He bopped the guard in the head hard. "Think they know everything and think us kids can't do nothing!"  
  
Kili didn't whole-heartedly agree with that, as she figured not ALL adults had to be like that. But she stayed quiet.  
  
Soon, both guards were knocked unconscious, and the three kids grabbed and pulled the pulley, lifting the drawbridge.  
  
----------  
  
Florence never stopped running for fear of letting the soldiers catch up with her. She looked ahead to see that she was almost there. But as she got closer she realized that the drawbridge was slowly going up. However, she expedited her pace and ran across the wood as it went up. She leaped across to the grass of Hyrule Field and looked back as the gate completely closed.  
  
Kili flew down from above the wall, and the Little Stingers climbed over each other and waved and cheered. Florence waved back, and left the castle area.  
  
A/N: ZZZZZZZ. . .  
  
Link: T.T;;; (baps her)  
  
AHH!!! MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!. . .Er. . .yeah. . . What'd I miss?  
  
Link: The whole chapter.  
  
Dammit. . .  
  
Skywise: So!? CHECK ME OUT!!!  
  
T.T (baps Skywise with parasol)  
  
Skywise: (knocked out)  
  
Link: Whatever. Review, guys. 


	7. Soul Touches

A/N: Okay, dudes and dudettes. . .  
  
Link: O.o ???  
  
It's time for another, longer chapter!!!!  
  
Skywise: WOOHOO!!!!!  
  
Link: Wonderful. . .  
  
Here it is! Yay!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 7: Soul Touches  
  
Florence, completely exhausted, walked to the small creek in the northwest corner of Hyrule Field. There she sat under a tree and took a few drinks of the clear water. She also filled her small water pouch she had swiped from her room during the chase.  
  
Kili settled comfortably on the grass, yet stared at the water in frustration. "So now what!?"  
  
"Mmm?" Florence asked tiredly, staring out at the bright orange sunset.  
  
"We have no clues on where your parents are! We have to go back to the castle if we want to. . ."  
  
"No. . .I'm too tired to go back. . ." Florence interrupted weakly. "We won't find anything anyway. . ."  
  
Kili sighed. "If only there was some way we could talk to them. . . Even if only for a second, as long as we'd learn where they are. . ."  
  
Florence thought silently about this for a second silently, then the idea popped into her head.  
  
"Wait, I know!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "I can 'go out' and find my Mom! She'll tell me for sure!"  
  
Kili sat up, confused. "'Go out?' What's that?"  
  
"My Mom and I have the ability to send our spirits out to talk to other ones far away. I can find her, I know I can!"  
  
Kili's eyes brightened. "Alright! What can I do?"  
  
"Keep watch for anyone, and don't disturb me." replied Florence as she crossed her legs.  
  
"Got it!" Kili leaped up into the tree to get a good view of the field.  
  
Florence closed her eyes and prepared to enter the dark spirit world. She knew this will leave her utterly vulnerable to the prowling, preying evil, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She concentrated hard. . .  
  
_. . .and sent her spirit into the dark world. She called and called for her mother. . .  
  
-Mom! MOM!!! It's me! Where are you!? MOM!! MOOO-_  
  
----------  
  
"-OOOOOHHHH!!! Stop, please!" Zelda sobbed.  
  
Kotake smirked down at cowering princess, amused to no end. "You try to fight it, but you cannot deny the truth! You know your husband shall die!" she taunted mercilessly.  
  
"NOO! He-he can't! He wouldn't give in so easily!" she cried between sobs. "His strength will prevail!"  
  
"That is a lie and you know it!" Kotake shouted, causing Zelda to flinch. "Physical strength will not aid him in the struggle he is in! Just accept his fate and yours!" Ending with that, Kotake left Zelda alone in her orb prison.  
  
Zelda let out a dry sob and glanced down at Link. He appeared to be sleeping, for he looked so calm. It pained Zelda so much to know he would never wake up unless his spirit returned. She also knew it had to be soon, for when the body realizes there's no life to support anymore, it will completely shut down, and Link will not be able to return to it. She clutched the limp body close, and before she could break into more cries. . .  
  
-MOM!! It's me! Where are you. . .?-  
  
Zelda gasped. Was that who she thought it was. . .?  
  
-It's me, Florence! Mom! Where are you. . .?-  
  
Oh, Florence, Zelda thought silently. Such a terrible risk! Kotake could snare you at any moment! But if your need is so great, then I will join you in that risk.  
  
She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. . .  
  
_ . . .and she slipped away into the blackness with practiced ease. She immediately began her search.  
  
-Florence! I hear you, child! I'm coming!-  
  
-Mom! You found me! I can see you!-  
  
-I see you too! Hurry! We are both at great danger! Touch me, then go!-  
  
As the two spirit-hands clasped, everything they had known until now is told with a simple touch.  
  
-Florence! You've struggled so much for us! And have caused much trouble in the process!-  
  
-I. . .I know. . .-  
  
-Well, no matter. If you are searching for us, we are being held prisoner at the Spirit Temple by Twinrova. And you must hurry! Your father's in grave danger!-  
  
-I will, Mom, I will!- She tightly embraced her mother, who returned the hug.  
  
-Only you can save us, but be careful! They plan to wipe out the entire Royal Family!-  
  
-I will, Mom! You can count on me!-  
  
Zelda smiled as they slowly drew away. -Good luck, my dear child! Hopefully we will be together soon!-  
  
Florence frantically waved back. They both rushed away. . .  
_  
. . .and opened their eyes.  
  
After awakening, Zelda smiled, greatly relieved to know there was help on the way. Then she thought, perhaps the news would comfort Link.  
  
She then sent out a "bonding-send," a mental call only her beloved could hear. Not even Kotake could hear this cry. Link won't be able to answer in his state, but at least it will calm him. . .  
  
-Link, can you hear me. . .?-  
  
----------  
  
_Link desperately searched for anyway out of this black nothingness he was trapped in. He dashed back and forth, only to run into painful barriers, most likely set up by Kotake. It made him extremely frustrated, and there were times when he became very furious, and he would begin cursing evil, his luck, and anything else he could think of. The anger, however, would cool down to sobs of depression. The loneliness hit him good and hard, and he wanted so badly for it to be a nightmare, expecting Florence to jump on top of him laughing, waking him from this horrible nightmare. He wanted to be back home, back inside his own skin, back with his loving family, the two beings he loved more than life itself.  
  
But he knew this wouldn't come anytime soon. Not until Twinrova was dealt with. Until then, he was a prisoner in this unfamiliar, cold world.  
  
But he never gave up his search. There had to be some way out! There just had to be! He continued his fruitless search, when suddenly. . .  
  
-Link! Can you hear me. . .?-  
  
-Zelda!- Link cried, stopping in his tracks. He turned and looked around frantically. -Where are you. . .!?-  
  
-I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you. . .I miss you. . .-  
  
Link quickly understood, and shed a single tear. -I-I miss you too. . .-  
  
-Please stay calm, beloved. I "went out" and found Florence. She is coming for us! She has struggled so hard over the past day, searching for us.-  
  
Hearing this, Link smiled. -That's my girl. . .- he said softly.  
  
-She will save us, I know she will! Just please stay calm, and don't waste your energy. The more you struggle, the more weakened you will be. I don't want to lose you, Link. Not now.-  
  
Link sighed and did not speak, a solemn look on his face.  
  
-Stay strong, beloved. We will, goddesses be willing, be together again soon. . .-  
  
And all went silent. Link was once again alone, but somehow comforted. He smiled.  
  
-Florence. . .- he sighed. -She's becoming the heroine I knew she would be. Same age as me too. . .May the goddesses bless her on her journey.-  
  
He silently sent his thoughts to his daughter, wherever she was. His thoughts wandered to his wife.  
  
-I won't die, Zelda, not ever,- he promised. -If you want me to stop struggling, then I will stay right here and wait for you. You can count on me.-  
  
So he stayed still, floating in that space, keeping his silent promise.  
  
_ ----------  
  
Koume and Kotake sat contently in their private chambers, satisfied with the work they had done so far. With Link trapped in Kotake's mind, it was easy to torment Zelda mercilessly. All they had to do was wait for Florence, kill her, and let the parents slowly die of grief.  
  
While Kotake thought delightfully about the fall of Hyrule, Koume was ever so curious enough to ask her sister, "So, Kotake, what is it like to have the hero caught inside your mind?"  
  
Kotake gave her sister an evil smile. "I can feel his presence. . .Fluttering about like a moth dancing around a flame. . . His anguish and pathetic attempts of escape amuse me so. It's amazing how persistent he is. . ."  
  
". . .or how stupid," Koume snickered. "He won't be free unless you permit it, right?"  
  
Kotake's answer was a silent nod. She took a moment of silence to check on him, and came across surprising finds.  
  
"He's stopped moving," she whispered in quiet shock. "He is suddenly calm. Something is not right. . ."  
  
"So what!?" Koume grinned. "Perhaps he finally accepted his defeat!"  
  
Kotake glared at her. "You know as well as I he would not simply give in. I'll have to see for myself what is going on. . ."  
  
----------  
  
_Link floated alone in his prison, but instead of being afraid or lonely, he was content. The small spark of hope he received had lit the flame of promise. He'd be out of this hell hole in no time. All he had to do was wait, wait patiently. . .  
  
-YOU!!!- A harsh voice suddenly shrieked at him. He turned sharply to see Kotake's spiritual form approaching fast.  
  
-Kotake! You dried up, cold-hearted bag of dust!- Link exclaimed. -What do YOU want!?-  
  
-You're hiding something from me!- She pointed at him with an accusing, crooked finger. -Tell me what keeps you so calm, you miserable little weasel!-  
  
-Florence is coming for us, Kotake! And she WILL kill you! Your plan will fail! Mark my words!-  
  
-INSOLENCE!!- Kotake swung a fist and delivered a surprisingly strong and vicious blow across his face. -That worthless rat couldn't kill us if she wanted to!-  
  
Link rubbed his abused face and stared at Kotake in shock. The shock was soon replaced by fury, and he glared with an extreme intensity, like a pain-crazed beast. It was a glare Kotake had never seen before, and it frightened her.  
  
-YOU ICE-BLOODED, SHRIVELED LIZARD!!!- he screamed, punching and kicking the witch ruthlessly. -DON'T YOU. . . DARE INSULT MY DAUGHTER!!!!-  
  
Kotake received the blows painfully, realizing that hope had given him a new kind of power, one that, despite his weak spiritual strength, was evenly matched with her own! Not only that, his wrath only added to the merciless attack.  
  
But Kotake refused to be bested by this pathetic being. When he swung another mad fist, she reached out with a claw-like hand and grabbed his wrist. With this connection, she sent a surge of energy that nearly ripped his very soul in two. Despite the pain, he scowled at her with the same intensity as before, and bit back the urge to cry out.  
  
-FOOL!! How much can you bear!?- But Link only answered with the scowl and a brutish snarl. He was NOT going to be down!  
  
Against the black and white, a golden light shined from his left hand. Kotake looked down frightfully to see the Triforce of Courage shining brightly.  
  
The Triforce was protecting him!  
  
Kotake, shocked and suddenly afraid, quickly drew away and disappeared into the distance.  
  
-Yeah, you'd BETTER run!- Link shouted, shaking a fist. -YOU SNIVELING COWARD!!-  
  
Coming back to himself, Link finally let out a sigh of exhaustion, calming himself down. He glanced down at his left hand and smiled.  
  
-Triforce, you've aided me yet again!-  
_  
----------  
  
"ARGHH!!!" Kotake woke from her trance writhing in frustration.  
  
"Er. . .S-sister?"  
  
"THAT VERMIN!! THE TRIFORCE PROTECTS HIM!!" she screamed. "I CANNOT BREAK HIM!!"  
  
"Th-then you'll have to find another way, r-right, sister?" Koume ventured nervously.  
  
Kotake sat back in her chair and thought in silence. How can she destroy him with a will so strong?  
  
How?  
  
A/N: Told ya it was gonna be long!  
  
Skywise: Wow, that's a lotta spiritual activity. . .  
  
Link: WOO!! Go me! :D  
  
XD Review, people! 


	8. Through the Desert

A/N: QUICKEDIT IS EVIL!!!!  
  
Link: O.O (is blown back)  
  
EVIL!!!! SO. . .MAD!!!! MUST. . .TAKE MY ANGER. . .OUT ON SOMETHING!!! (eyes Skywise)  
  
Skywise: O.O AHHH!!!! (runs away while NN chases him with "Demon Eye," her new sword XD)  
  
Link: -.-;;;; They are all insane. . . Well, lemme start the chapter for you people. . .  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 8: Through the Desert  
  
The moon slowly set behind the desert mountains. Florence and Kili crept alongside the red-soiled walls until they reached the gate at Gerudo Fortress leading to the Haunted Wasteland. A single Gerudo guard stood by it, heavy-eyed and yawning.  
  
"She looks tired," whispered Kili. "She must've been up there all night."  
  
Florence nodded. "Still, we can't take our chances." She loaded a Deku Nut into her slingshot.  
  
"Uh. . . Hey, aren't you supposed to use a Deku Seed?"  
  
"It takes more than just a Deku Seed to knock someone out," Florence replied. "You see that platform up there?"  
  
Kili looked up. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"When I stun the guard, go up there and press the switch that will open the gate. And. . . go!" She unleashed the Nut, which hit the guard painfully in the head. Kili wasted no time in flying up towards the platform. As she disappeared behind the brick walls, the gate opened with a creak. Florence rushed under it and stopped at the beginning of the desert. Kili floated down to meet her, and stared out into the desert.  
  
"The Desert Colossus. . ." she breathed. "It looks so close. . ."  
  
". . .yet it's far away," Florence finished. "It's an illusion. It's actually far off. Don't worry, Dad told me how to get through it before, so just stay with me."  
  
Kili nodded and settled on her shoulder, clasping onto the thick lock of hair fearfully.  
  
With that, they stepped into the raging sandstorm that was the Haunted Wasteland. Though the wind was strong, the two kept themselves steady as they followed the tattered flags to a storm formation amongst the sand. They climbed on top and read a strange inscription in the stone.  
  
"'One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost.'" Florence read it out loud.  
  
"The eye of truth. . ." Kili mused. "Isn't that the Lens of Truth?"  
  
Florence nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"We don't have the Lens of Truth!" Kili cried. "What now!?"  
  
Florence stayed calm. "I may not have an 'eye of truth,' but I CAN force the ghost out of hiding!"  
  
With that, she practiced a skill she had already mastered- a mental shout to summon spirits. . . or force them out of hiding.  
  
-Come out, ghost! I know you're there! Stop hiding!-  
  
There was a shriek, and in front of them, a Poe appeared out of thin air. Kili grasped and crawled closer to Florence as the girl stood rigid, staring up at the Poe with her arms crossed.  
  
"YOU!?" the Poe screamed. "What is this!? You have no eye of truth, yet here I am!!!"  
  
-That's because I have more than an eye of truth!-  
  
"ARGH!!" it shrieked. "Enough of the blasted spell- it hurts my head!"  
  
-I'll keep sending as much as I want!- Florence scowled through clenched teeth. -That is, until you lead us trough the desert!-  
  
The Poe growled. "Fine!!"  
  
Kili looked at the ghost, then back at Florence. "I only heard the Poe's responses. What's going on?"  
  
Florence smirked. "It took some persuasion, but it's going to lead us across the desert."  
  
Finally, the Poe took off, chanting, "Look alive! I'll show you the way, but going back, I will not play! There is only one way to go, so follow me, and don't be slow!"  
  
Florence rushed after the ghost. Zigzagging left and right and seemingly unnecessary backtracking annoyed her greatly and sometimes made her almost lose trust in the ghost. However, it kept to its word, and led them safely across the desert. When it disappeared, the blowing sand died down, and she stepped into the Desert Colossus.  
  
Kili smiled. "We made it! Is that the Spirit Temple over there?"  
  
Florence nodded. "I'm tired, though. Let's take a quick rest at the oasis, and then we'll go."  
  
So, the two settled near the calm water. Kili was silent as Florence took a few drinks and refilled her pouch. The Hylian stared at the oasis thoughtfully, which seemed for some reason to make Kili uneasy.  
  
". . . Hey, Kili, you know what my dad always said?"  
  
". . .What?"  
  
"He said that wherever he went in Hyrule, there was always magic. Small ponds like these, with the right kind of magic, can produce healing fairies and become a Fairy Fountain of its own."  
  
Kili stared at the pond, then at Florence.  
  
"Can you try your magic on this oasis?" she asked, eyes pleading.  
  
Kili stalled. "Er. . ."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kili stared into those begging eyes, and simply could not turn her down. She hovered above the small pond of water and outstretched her arms.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Kili shouted in frustration. "It's no use! I'M no use!"  
  
"Kili!" Florence walked through the water and caught the frustrated fairy. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kili looked up with glistening tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-I can't do it! I lied to you!"  
  
Florence glanced over Kili worriedly. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"I can't do fairy magic at all! I can't even Fairy-Send, for Din's sake!" Kili sobbed. "I don't know why, I just can't! I was an outcast, rejected by the other fairies! I lied to you, and I'm sorry!"  
  
Florence's puzzled look changed to one of concern.  
  
"I had no friends for the longest time! No one ever cared about the reject! (sob) When I saw you and heard your story, I. . . I thought YOU could be my friend. . . And maybe, just maybe if I went on a journey outside the forest like Navi did. . . my potential would've blossomed. . . (sniff) But it hasn't! I'm worthless to you!"  
  
At this, Florence was appalled. But she stayed calm and said firmly, "No."  
  
That one word brought Kili's cries down to silence. "B-but Florence. . . What can a fairy like me give!? I can't. . ."  
  
"Friendship."  
  
Kili stopped and stared up at Florence.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I'd still be crying in the forest. You offered me a helping hand and gave me the confidence I needed to start my journey. You're the only one who cared about my troubles, and. . . you've been such a great friend. . . You're always there for me. . ."  
  
Kili sniffed, then smiled.  
  
"And besides, there's still the final battle with Twinrova. Perhaps that is when your powers will show."  
  
Kili nodded. "Th-thank you, Florence."  
  
Florence gave a determined smile. "You ready to kick some witch tail?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Kili pushed off her hand.  
  
"Let's go!" They both cheered, and hurried into the Spirit Temple.  
  
A/N: RAAARGH!!!!! (still chasing Skywise)  
  
Skywise: AAAHHHH!!! (is still running away)  
  
Link: Yep, they're still at it. Well, while you guys were reading the chapter, Skywise, um, tried very hard to reason with NN by having a sincere and calm conversation with her. . . (NN and Skywise run behind him) But, um, its seems she has a strong inability to communicate her feelings of pure hatred in a constructive manner.  
  
RARGH!!! (suddenly stops, out of breath)  
  
Link: Ah, but it seems NN, who does not exercise on a daily basis, knows that she cannot take out ALL her rage on the fleeing wolfrider. But it seems that she will accept the defeat with grace and dignity.  
  
Link, I'm VERY PO'd at the moment and I'm holding a SWORD!!!  
  
Link: Shutting up!  
  
Skywise: (cowering in the corner)  
  
Whew! Well, that chase calmed me down. . . a bit. Oh, well! Review! 


	9. Battle of the Souls

A/N: Okay, first off, Happy 4th! YAY AMERICA!!!  
  
Skywise: YAY!!! FIREWORKS ARE PRETTY!!!  
  
Yeah. . . Now, prepare yourself for the longest, suspense-ist, greatest chapter ever!!!!  
  
Link: Okay. . . (pauses) Alright, I'm prepared. Now START THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Yes, sir! Chappie 9!! YAY!!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 9: Battle of the Souls  
  
Zelda sat quietly, patiently waiting for help to arrive. Still, she was getting worried. The more she stared at the empty shell of her husband, the more scared and worried she became. She took a cold, lifeless hand into her own and held it close to her face.  
  
His body's grown as frail as a withered flower, she thought, clutching the rest of the body close. It won't be long before. . . No! He can't die! Oh, Florence, where are you. . .?  
  
Suddenly, Twinrova came out of the shadows and smirked down at the princess.  
  
"Go away, scavenger!" she shouted. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"We're not here for you," Kotake sneered. "We're here for the body."  
  
Zelda gasped in realization, and she clutched the limp body close. "NO!! You can't have him! I'd die first!"  
  
The evil smile on Kotake's face grew. "I knew you'd say that. Well, if that'd be the case, it can certainly be arranged. . ."  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" A new voice shouted. Everyone turned to the source to find Florence standing in the doorway with a determined look in her eyes, and with Kili hovering behind, equally determined. The torch Florence held bathed the room with its orange glow.  
  
"Ooh, look, Kotake!" Koume snickered. "The foolish girl has arrived. . ."  
  
"So she has. . ." Kotake was less amused, giving the girl a scowl in return.  
  
"MOM!!" Florence cried when she saw the shining prison. Dropping the torch, she rushed over and pressed her hands on the barrier, close to tears as she looked at her trapped parents.  
  
"Oh, Florence!" Zelda cried, "I was beginning to lose hope!"  
  
But Florence did not hear this comment as she stared down fearfully at Link's body. "D-Dad. . . What happened to him!? What'd they do to him!?"  
  
Koume covered her mouth to suppress her evil laughter while Kotake gave Florence an evil smile.  
  
"Your father? Why, yes! The Hero of Time. . ." Kotake sneered, running a crooked finger through her hair slowly. "He hovers inside my mind like a trapped rat in a cage. He was so spiritually weak I simply snatched him from his own body. He's a stubborn little rat, thinking he'll be free anytime soon. . . I have him by his spirit-hand, but he will not keep much longer. . ."  
  
Florence shivered as disturbing thoughts of her father in the spirit realm filled her mind. Recalling her nightmares, she remembered the clouds of evil; the very evil she now faced.  
  
"YOU!!" she screamed, eyes full of fury. "HOW DARE YOU!!! LET MY DAD GO NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Or what!?" Koume snapped harshly. "You'll kill us with that toy you call a sword!?"  
  
As if to answer that question, Florence drew her sword threateningly. The torch's firelight enveloped the silver blade, making it shimmer and look almost gold.  
  
Koume cackled. "Pathetic little fool! How can you kill us with that piece of rubbish!? Just face the truth! You cannot even touch us!"  
  
This aggravated Florence to no end, and without warning she screamed and tackled the fire witch, holding Petal Blade against her shriveled throat. Surprised and suddenly afraid, Koume wrapped her claws around her neck and blasted Florence with a kind of pain only she could give. Florence felt the sudden agony of her body burning, as if she was surrounded by flames. The pain and fury burned in her eyes.  
  
Yet her strength did not waver!  
  
Second by second, Petal Blade got closer to Koume's neck. For a moment, Koume actually believed her death was nearer than the girl's! Then she realized- she was facing the very daughter of the Hero of Time! Florence had inherited her father's resistance to evil spells! She could not be defeated this way!  
  
Kotake had these kind of thoughts as well. That scowl Florence wore was the same Link wore when she encountered him. Her fierce will to win was a trait from the hero that only put their enemies in greater peril!  
  
"FLORENCE!!!" Zelda cried, watching the struggle in agony. Kili watched as well, scared, yet angered.  
  
"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll save her!!" said Kili with a determined look, then darted into the struggle. She flew in front of Koume's face, doing everything possible to annoy the witch; everything from making faces to biting and pinching.  
  
"Ack! Get off, you miserable little bug!" Koume cried, but Kili did not cease.  
  
"ARGH!! YOU PEST!!!" Finally, she let go and tried to reach for the irritating fairy. However, she realized a moment too late that this was a fatal mistake. Florence, not one to waste opportunities, swiftly swung Petal Blade and slashed through her intended target. The claw-like hands holding Kili loosened their grip and fell limply to the floor.  
  
All went silent. Florence sat on her knees, trying to recover from all the pain. She stared uneasily at her blood-coated sword, almost unable to believe that she had just killed. Kili stared at the body uneasily and settled onto Florence's shoulder, comfortingly caressing her thick lock of hair. Zelda stared at the whole scene in shock, not believing what she just saw. To say she was completely horrified would be an understatement.  
  
Kotake overcame her initial shock and screamed, "FILTH!! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING HER!!!"  
  
Florence snapped out of her shocked trance, and looked up at Kotake with a new kind of fury. But this time she thought carefully about her strategy before she rushed in blindly.  
  
So, now it's just me and Kotake. I could kill her easily, but I have to free Dad first! If I go into her dark mind and find him, I can get him out! I might get hurt, but I have to try!  
  
With that, she stood and let the sword slip from her fingers and fall to the floor with a clatter. She then looked at the frightened Kili and said, "Kili, stay over there with my mom. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"B-but Florence. . ."  
  
"Just go. . . Please."  
  
Kili sulked and hovered near the globe next to Zelda. Both were silent.  
  
Kotake stood her ground and smirked. "So, you think you can fight me without your puny sword, eh? HAH!!! You-!!"  
  
But before she could continue, Florence abruptly tackled her without warning. She touched foreheads with the surprised witch and sent herself in. . .  
  
_-Dad! Dad, I'm here! Where are you. . .?-  
  
The call echoed throughout the dark imprisonment and reached the ears of Link. Though it startled him, he quickly recognized the sweet voice and smiled.  
  
-Florence! You came! I knew you would!-  
  
-I see you, Dad! Stay still! I'm coming!-  
  
Florence floated closer to her distraught father and reached for him. . .  
_  
Kotake held Florence's body up and stared at it, shocked. Wide, glossy, lifeless eyes stared back.  
  
"FLORENCE!!" Zelda cried.  
  
At the sound of her agony, Kotake smirked. She couldn't help but taunt the princess further. "Such a brave child. . . to seek her father through me! Were she older and better trained, her efforts would not be futile. . ."  
  
Zelda buried her face in her hands. "Stop!" she sobbed.  
  
"Now her spirit's lost in the void. . ."  
  
"Stop, please!"  
  
Kili stared at her partner's body in shock, then scowled viciously at Kotake. She had no idea what Kotake did to her, but the old windbag was going to pay!  
  
Kili looked around the room frantically until she found a pile of arrows in one of the dark corners of the room. She didn't know why they were there, but didn't care enough to think about it and she grabbed an arrow and pointed it toward Kotake, ready to throw it with all her might.  
  
"Turn, you puffed-up desert lizard!" she shouted in fury. "Turn around, she-spider! TURN!!!!!"  
  
Finally, Kotake turned sharply. "What do you want, pest!?"  
  
There was a soft thud, and Kotake fell back, dropping the limp body she held. The arrow had lodged itself into her shoulder. . .  
  
_. . . at the same time spirit-hands touched.  
  
Florence held a firm grip on Link's spirit-hand. He looked up slowly and said, -. . . F-Florence?-  
  
Florence smiled and pulled him into a hug. -Dad! Oh, Dad, I missed you!-  
  
-You, too. . .- He tightly returned the hug. -It was getting lonely in here. . .-  
  
Florence sniffed and hugged him tighter. She was so happy to be with her loving father. She didn't want this moment to end.  
  
-I knew you'd come, sweetheart,- he whispered. -I knew nothing would stop you from saving us, no matter what those blasted witches said. My little heroine. . .-  
  
Florence smiled up at her loving father.  
  
-Now. . .- he continued. -How do we get out of here?-  
_  
Outside, Kotake gasped in pain as she pulled the arrow out of her flesh. . .  
  
_-Look, Dad!- exclaimed Florence, pointing. -A door! A door has opened for us! Do you see it?-  
  
-I see it! I see it!!!- Elation spread across his face.  
  
-Hurry! We can escape!- She pulled him along towards the opening. Link was more than willing to follow.  
  
-We'll be free! Free. . .!-  
_  
"F-free. . ." Link groaned, slowly opening his eyes half-way.  
  
"LINK!!" Zelda cried, embracing him tightly. "You're free! Florence did it! She did it!!"  
  
Link looked at her and quickly hugged back. "Oh, goddesses," he groaned. "I-I've missed you, Zelda. . ."  
  
Zelda answered with a dry sob.  
  
"NO!!!" Kotake screamed as she saw Link awake.  
  
Meanwhile, Kili hovered over Florence and watched in glee as she slowly awakened.  
  
"Florence! You're okay!" she cried.  
  
"D-Dad. . . Is he safe?" she groaned.  
  
Kili looked at the scene ahead. "Looks like it. . . And Kotake doesn't look very happy about it!"  
  
Florence reached over and grabbed her sword. "Kili, go break my parents' prison while I fight Kotake!"  
  
"B-but, Florence! Only magic can break it, and I can't. . ."  
  
"Just try, please!" she begged. Kili didn't have time to think, for Florence leaped on top of Kotake, taking her by surprise. Kotake shoved her off, drew her staff, and their heated fight began.  
  
Kili floated in front of the orb-like shield, pressing her hands on it. "Don't worry, you two, I'll get you out. . . somehow. . ."  
  
The two watched as Kili outstretched her arms and strained herself to open the orb, but. . .  
  
-Link,- Zelda whispered in her bond-send. -She can't do it!-  
  
-Yes, she can,- he responded. -She just needs help!-  
  
"Florence!!" He called out to his daughter as she swung her sword and missed. "Kili needs help! Give her a Fairy-send!"  
  
"But I don't- oof!- know how!" she cried as she blocked a blow of the staff with her shield.  
  
"Just try!"  
  
As she fought, Florence thought of all things fairy-like, including Kili herself. Then she let out a mental cry she hoped was a Fairy-send.  
  
-Kili! I know you can do it! Use your untapped potential and free my parents!-  
  
Kili gasped as she received this message loud and clear. She looked down at her fingers to see sparks of pink, purple, red, and blue radiating from the tips. Without a second thought, she followed her instinct and concentrated on the orb. The Hylians watched in amazement as a small hole grew on the barrier. . . and grew and grew. When it was big enough, the two leaped out of their prison. The hole quickly closed up, and Kili, exhausted, dropped out of the air and landed in Link's outstretched hands.  
  
Zelda gasped. "The poor thing! That spell must've exhausted her!"  
  
Link looked the tired fairy over, letting her lie down in the palm of his hand while she caught her breath. "She's not used to doing spells. She'll be fine, though, she just needs rest."  
  
"Oooh. . ." Kili groaned.  
  
"Shh," Link comforted her softly. "Rest easy. You're safe now."  
  
Kili looked up in awe at the two beings she never dreamed she'd meet up close. But here she was, lying in Link's warm, comforting hands, and that gentle smile of his relaxed her. Zelda had a look of awe and puzzlement, obviously not used to seeing fairies. Their presence alone calmed her.  
  
"Th-thank you. . ."  
  
There was a sudden shriek, and attention was immediately pulled up to the fight. Florence, gasping for breath, stood over Kotake, who lied still on the floor. A small puddle of blood formed under her. After recovering from her shock, she looked up and cried, "MOM!! DAD!!!"  
  
"FLORENCE!!!!" They both cried. Florence flew into their arms, and silent sobs of indescribable relief and love followed for several minutes. Kili, having recovered her strength, floated above and looked down at the reunited family with mixed emotions. There was a gentle silence, then Florence moaned and flopped back in her parents' arms.  
  
"Is she okay?" Link asked worriedly.  
  
"She's exhausted. . ." Zelda sighed. "She's been struggling so much for us. . ."  
  
". . . and has seen things she shouldn't have experienced at such a young age," Link finished, looking over at the two bodies on the floor. "Like death."  
  
Zelda shook her head solemnly, then looked down at her fallen daughter. "What if all this traumatizes her? Will she ever be the same again?"  
  
Link smiled. "Zelda, three years ago, she was kidnapped, locked in a dark prison, and was almost burned alive. Is she any different now?"  
  
Zelda looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"And as for her fatigue," He lifted her into his strong, capable arms. "She can be healed quickly, right, Kili?"  
  
Kili smiled.  
  
----------  
  
Upon exiting the Spirit Temple, they hurried towards the oasis. Kili floated over the small pool of water while the Hylians stood back.  
  
"I still don't understand how a body of water can. . ."  
  
"Hush," Link shushed Zelda gently. "Just watch."  
  
Kili held her hands out and sprinkled sparks of fairy magic onto the water's surface below. With every spark that rippled on the water, a glowing, pink fairy spirit replaced it and danced above the water. Zelda gasped at ht amazing sight, and Link simply smiled.  
  
Kili brought a fairy spirit over, pointed at Florence, and said, "Heal."  
  
The fairy spirit flew in circles around the limp girl until it disappeared. Florence then groaned and opened her eyes, much to her parents' joy.  
  
"W-what happened. . .?" she moaned, looking up at Link, who warmly smiled back.  
  
"You were healed by a fairy spirit from the oasis. Kili used her magic on it."  
  
Florence looked at Kili, surprised. She then asked with a Fairy-send, -You did magic, Kili?-  
  
-Yeah, I did. . .- she answered shyly.  
  
"Kili was a late bloomer for her magic," Link explained as he set her down on her feet. "But all she needed was a Fairy-send to open her potential."  
  
The two smiled back. To Zelda, this was much too confusing, but she decided not to ask as she stepped up and said softly, "Let's go home."  
  
They all nodded. Kili settled on Florence's head, Florence took her parents' hands, and together, they left for home.  
  
A/N: And that concludes this very long chapter. One more and I'm done! YAY!!  
  
Skywise: (singing) Ding dong, the witch is dead!  
  
Link: I'm free!! Free as a bird!!! :D  
  
Uh-huh. . . Well, anyway, review people! WOOHOO!!! 


	10. Peace For Now

A/N: OH, YEAH!!! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Skywise: OH, YEAH!!! 10 more pages and I'm OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Link: No. When you become her lackey, you become her lackey. . . (darkly) FOREVER. . .  
  
Skywise: O.O OOOHH NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Oh, yes!! (snuggles Skywise) Here's the last chapter everyone! YAYNESS!!!  
  
Soul-Touchers: Chapter 10: Peace. . . For Now  
  
"What!? You're leaving!?"  
  
"I have to, I'm sorry. . ." Kili sighed. "I need to go back to the forest to practice my magic skills so I can be even more useful to you!"  
  
"Oh, Kili. . ."  
  
The Royal Family stood outside the castle in Hyrule Field, and the parents watched silently as Florence and Kili exchanged goodbyes.  
  
"I. . . I'm going to miss you, Kili. . ." Florence sniffed.  
  
"Don't worry!" Kili exclaimed half-heartedly. "I'll come back! I promise! I'd never want to leave you behind!"  
  
"Oh, Kili!" She pulled the fairy into a hug against her chest, letting a few tears fall as they exchanged their last goodbyes through Fairy-sends.  
  
-Goodbye, Kili. I'll miss you. . .-  
  
-Bye, Florence. I'll miss you too. . . I'll be back as soon as I can! I promise!-  
  
And after a few minutes, Florence let her go, and Kili flew away into the distance. They quickly waved to each other until Kili disappeared. Florence continued to stare out into the horizon, letting a few dry sobs escape her throat. Link placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, still sniffling.  
  
"I know," he said softly. "It's hard to lose a fairy partner. She'll come back, though, I know she will."  
  
Florence nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist comfortably. Zelda saw this and knew she'd never understand the ache in their hearts, but accepted this fact quietly. She took Link's hand in hers and said quietly, "Let's go. Everyone is waiting for us."  
  
Link and Florence nodded, and they all stepped through the gate of Hyrule Castle. They calmly strolled into town, and the townspeople turned their heads to the main gate and let out confused, then shocked, then happy shouts.  
  
"What? Who's that?"  
  
"It's the prince and princess and their daughter!"  
  
"They're back! The Royal Family has come back!!"  
  
A crowd of people immediately surrounded them, but their loud, happy cheers were dulled out by one angry voice.  
  
"FLORENCE!!!" screamed Impa as she stumbled through the crowd. She caught her breath, and scowled down at the girl. "I TOLD you to stay at the castle, and you did not listen! I told you to come BACK to the castle, and you STILL did not listen!! You are in MUCH trouble, young lady!"  
  
Florence did not answer as she crossed her arms, showing not signs of apprehension, but defiance. Impa would've scolded her further, but Link stepped up, wearing a sly, almost mischievous smile.  
  
"Impa," he said calmly, placing both hands on Florence's shoulders. "Would it really be wise to punish our rescuer?"  
  
Impa stared back at the prince, then lightly scowled. After all these years, she still did not approve of his clever, battle-hardened behaviors. How Zelda could easily tolerate, let alone love someone so different from her, Impa could only guess. But still, the Sheikah remained tolerant and as friendly as she could. But when Link tried to match wits with her, now that was different.  
  
"He speaks the truth, Impa," Zelda gently interrupted, stopping a would-be fight. "If it wasn't for Florence, we'd still be in the spiteful hands of Twinrova."  
  
"Twinrova!?" Impa gasped, breaking eye contact with Link, thankfully.  
  
"Yes. This time something good came from her disobedience." Zelda continued, smiling down at Florence.  
  
"I. . . I understand." Impa gracefully nodded. Her voice quickly softened as she took the princess' hands. "Zelda. . . I promised myself if you two ever came home safely. . ."  
  
The two locked eyes, and Zelda whispered, "Oh, Impa. . ."  
  
"It's time."  
  
Link and Florence looked on in confusion. "Dad, what's going on?" Florence asked her father.  
  
"I'd be cursed if I knew. . ."  
  
Impa shouted to the crowd of people to clear a path to the castle, and Zelda beckoned with a finger. "Come, you two. There is much to be done."  
  
"Much to be done!?" Link inclined his head in utter confusion. "For what?"  
  
A teasing smile from the princess was his answer. "You shall soon see."  
  
----------  
  
Zelda looked into the mirror at herself and smiled. She wore bright red and deep purple robes over her dress, and half of her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose braid.  
  
"Well, I'm ready," she announced, looking across the room. "Are you ready, Link?"  
  
At the other end of the bedroom, a few attendants strived to fit Link into his new outfit. He cringed as they tightened the thick leather belt around his waist, and he finally responded, "Almost."  
  
When they finished, the attendants bowed and rushed out. Link looked down at himself uneasily, not at all used to the new clothes he was wearing.  
  
"Turn around, Link," said Zelda. "Let me see."  
  
Slowly and hesitantly, Link turned around to face Zelda. He wore a royal blue, short-sleeved shirt with a tight collar closed around his neck, held by a small, red jewel. Over this was a thick leather vest with a long back-flap reaching down to just below his knees. The white pants he wore were tight, and so were the thin, blue boots. His hat was gone, exposing the small ponytail that held the rest of his hair in place. A look of discomfort was on his face.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart," Zelda sighed softly, gently caressing his face. "You look wonderful. . ."  
  
Link gave her a small smile, but it quickly faded as he felt the fabric of his shirt with the tip of his fingers curiously. This type of fabric was new to him.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"The shirt is velvet, the vest is leather, and the rest are satin. The finest fabrics of Hyrule. . ." She pulled him into a hug and nuzzled the soft textile.  
  
"It's difficult to breathe in. . . especially this collar. . ." He tugged at it, only to pull it tighter around his neck.  
  
Zelda pulled back and looked at him. "Link, are you alright?"  
  
"H-Honey. . . I can't breathe. . .!" he choked out.  
  
Zelda hastily reached up and tore the red jewel off, loosening the collar. Link gasped for air as Zelda tucked the collar in to make it as neat as possible.  
  
"You're not used to collars like these, are you?" Zelda sighed. "I'll let the tailors know. . ."  
  
Link let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You miss your tunic, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. . ." he admitted. "But I know I'll just have to accept this from now on." He smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I can accept change."  
  
Zelda smiled. "That's what I like to hear."  
  
"Besides," Link added as the two approached the doorway. "I tend to think positively. At least I'm not wearing those bulky robes your father wore."  
  
Zelda giggled as they walked down the hall. "It is a Royal Family tradition to garb the king in robes, but I knew I could never get you into one of those!"  
  
They both lightly laughed, then gasped when they looked ahead and saw more attendants lead Florence out of her room. She wore a large, frilled, green and purple dress tightly tied up in the upper body. Her messy bangs were neatly combed back, and her hair was done up in a fancy bun.  
  
"Oh, Florence!" Zelda cried in glee. "You look beautiful!"  
  
Florence smiled forcefully as Zelda pulled her into a tight hug. "You look pretty too, Mom." She ventured.  
  
"Why, thank you!" she said delightfully, standing up. "Well, since we're all ready, I'll go inform Impa!" And with that, she went down the hall excitingly.  
  
Link looked down at Florence and quickly noticed her discomfort. "You don't really like it, do you?"  
  
Florence hesitated as she looked down at her dress, then admitted, "It's so tight. . ."  
  
"I know. . ." Link bent down and wrapped an arm around her. "Mine too. It'll be difficult to get used to them. At least you won't absolutely NEED to wear these until you're queen. . ."  
  
"But. . . What about you. . .?"  
  
Link smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I'll be wearing this stuff from now on. But don't worry, we'll still have fun, even is I'm NOT allowed to dirty up these clothes."  
  
Florence smiled and fiercely hugged him. Zelda approached them once again with Impa in tow.  
  
"Come, you two," she said. "It's time."  
  
Link and Florence nodded and stood. Florence took her father's hand, and they followed Zelda.  
  
----------  
  
Outside in the market, all stalls and shops were closed for the ceremony. Everyone from all corners of Hyrule were gathered around a large stage, chattering excitingly. Finally, Impa walked to the center of the stage and with a raised hand, silence the crowd.  
  
"Citizens of Hyrule!" she announced. "Your country's Royal Family had been missing for days. Unknown to us, they experienced an evil force maddened with revenge. But they have survived and returned to us all, and now the time has come to crown each of them as our new king, queen, and princess!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the Royal Family ascended onto the stage. Zelda stood naturally, her hand comfortably entwined with Link's as he tugged at his collar. It was bad enough that he was so nervous, but why did the material he wore have to be so hot? Still, he tried to stand as natural as possible.  
  
Florence stood in the back properly, but in as much discomfort as her father. As Impa continued her speech, Florence heard a tiny, "Psst!" and turned to look down and see the Little Stingers on the ground, smiling.  
  
"You gonna be in that silly dress all day, or are we gonna play?" whispered Chief.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna make you a Little Stinger!" exclaimed Rolf as quietly as possible.  
  
Florence smiled. "Just wait 'till all this is over. I'm wearing my tunic under this, so I'll just throw the dress off after this is done, and we'll play, alright?"  
  
The Little Stingers giggled, nodded, and darted away.  
  
Florence looked back ahead in time to see her father be called forward. Impa held a small, beautiful crown. Two thin streaks of silver entwined together like vines, and small teardrop jewels circled it, alternating in red and green.  
  
Impa continued her speech. "Today we bring forward Prince Link of Hyrule. Though he was born into royalty, his deeds as the Hero of Time had earned him the hand of Princess Zelda in marriage." She held up the crown. "Today we bring him forward and crown him as His Majesty, King Link of Hyrule."  
  
The crowd watched in silent awe as Link bowed his head and Impa placed the crown over his head. There was an awkward silence, then a few scattered laughs. The crown pressed down on Link's bangs in odd way. Even he stifled a laugh.  
  
"Here, let me fix that," Impa smiled as she pulled the bangs out and let them droop over the crown. "Much better."  
  
The crowd let out a cheer. He stepped back with his family and smiled at Zelda, then down at Florence.  
  
"Your crown is pretty, Dad."  
  
The smile on Link's face grew as he hugged her close with one arm. Zelda stepped forward as Impa held up a new crown. This one was pure gold, curved up at the front with the Triforce marked on it.  
  
"Today we also bring forth Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Impa continued. "She has been long waiting for her ruling, and this day, her dream comes true. We crown her as Her Majesty, Queen Zelda of Hyrule."  
  
Zelda removed her old crown and bowed her head, allowing Impa to place her new crown on. The crowd cheered as she smiled up at her life-long attendant. She gracefully stepped back, once again lacing hands with her loving husband.  
  
"And now. . ." Impa went on, holding Zelda's old crown. "We bring forth young Florence."  
  
Florence jumped in surprise. Link gently pushed her forward, and as she stumbled nervously in her bouncing dress, there were soft "aww. . ."'s of cuteness from the crowd below. She looked up clueless at Impa.  
  
"To this day, she has only been known as the prince and princess' daughter. But now she is the king and queen's daughter, and therefore, we crown her Princess Florence of Hyrule,"  
  
Elation spread across Florence's face as she quickly removed her old crown and let Impa place the new one on. The crowd cheered once more as the Royal Family stood proudly on the stage.  
  
Much later, as the crowd separated, shopping around the stalls of the celebration fair, Florence whispered quickly to her father, and they slipped out of the market towards Hyrule Field. While conversating with Impa, Zelda noticed them leave.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, breaking away from the conversation. "Where are those two going?"  
  
Outside, the two met up with the Little Stingers. After removing the bulky dress, Florence placed it in Link's arms, smiling up at him.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
Link smiled back. "You be careful now. And mind that new crown of yours."  
  
"I will!" She fiercely hugged him, then rushed off after her new friends, laughing. Link waved after them and watched quietly as they played their little games for a while.  
  
"Link?" He turned to face Zelda, who looked concerned. "What's going on? Where's Florence? And isn't that her dress?"  
  
Link smiled comfortingly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It is. Seems she likes her tunic better. She said it was too tight and hot."  
  
Zelda sighed as she saw her daughter playing. "I understand. . . The older she grows, the more like you she becomes. . ."  
  
"That's true," Link admitted. "But she saved me from the spirit realm. I could never do that. Don't worry, she'll shape up to be a great arcane master, I know it."  
  
Zelda smiled, comforted, and held him a bit closer. His assured tone succeeded in comforting her, but his assurance belied his own doubts.  
  
She'll be a royal someday herself, he thought. But will she be able to accept the change. . .?  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, a small field near the Gerudo Fortress was the perfect spot for the Gerudo children to play their little games. A handful of children were running and laughing, but only one was a little boy. A bright little boy with long red hair and mystic purple eyes.  
  
Nabooru paid close attention to this boy as she sat in the shade of the red rocks nearby. It was the task she had given herself ten years ago, when the child was born. With thoughts of her own, she saw one of her tribe- folk approach.  
  
"What's the news, Krim?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"There was a big celebration at the castle," Krim answered, taking a seat by her leader. "Hyrule has a new king and queen now."  
  
"Already?" Nabooru smiled. "Must've got scared into crowning them before they got caught again, eh?"  
  
Krim nodded, a small chuckle escaping her throat. "Your plan was almost all based on luck, but it worked after all."  
  
"Hehe," Nabooru chuckled. "I knew if I could convince those old hags to try and take Hyrule, those Hylians would kill them. With them out of the picture, I can finally raise up little Jurich MY way!"  
  
Krim looked out at the little boy. "So he's basically Ganondorf's little kid?"  
  
"In a sense. Half him, half something else. Before he was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, he told Twinrova to create a son from his spilled blood so when he broke free, he'd have a weapon to use against Hyrule. They tried to raise him up, but he never liked them. Too old and too demanding. . ."  
  
"So you figured YOU could raise him?"  
  
"Yep. I wanted his blood running new, using the powers given to him for good instead of evil. Ganondorf's kid, reared MY way. That leaves him and those witches out!"  
  
"I get it. So when Ganondorf comes out, the kid'll be a weapon against him instead of Hyrule!"  
  
"Exactly. He may even become allies with the Hylians. . ."  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something," Krim interrupted. "Link and Zelda's kid, Florence, is his age. What if. . .?"  
  
Nabooru smiled. "I was thinking of that too. It's quite possible. I'm sure she'll have some role in the defeat of Ganondorf, so I'm sure their paths will cross."  
  
"Trusting sort, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm a Sage, Krim. When I'm sure of something, it's very likely to happen. All we need is time for this to work."  
  
"Guess so. It'll be hard, though, to keep a young warlock a secret for very long."  
  
Nabooru smiled at this comment and let the child fly into her outstretched arms. It was a brilliant plan, to raise this brown-skinned, purple-eyes boy herself. But would this child grow to be powerful enough to overthrow the King of Evil?  
  
Of course he will, thought Nabooru. He has to if we plan to destroy the pig. . .  
  
The child's magic already ripples with promise, so it was very likely. All they needed was time. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
A/N: YAY!! I'M DONE!!!!  
  
Skywise: Bout time. . . (sigh)  
  
Don't worry, Skywise, I'll get another Wolfrider to be my lackey so you won't be alone!  
  
Skywise: I pity the one she chooses. . .  
  
Link: So what's next, NN1?  
  
Well, I was going to continue the "Florence Chronicles. . ."  
  
Skywise: "The Florence Chronicles?" What's that?  
  
Link: All the Zelda stories she's written so far. "The Jealous Prince", "The Jealous Prince Returns," and "Soul-Touchers."  
  
Skywise: Oh. . . I must go read them! (runs off to go read)  
  
Anyway, there's a big gap of time between this story and the next one(a ten-year gap, to be exact), so I'm gonna give Link, Zelda, Florence, and mysterious little Jurich some time to grow up, and write a prequel to the "Florence Chronicles." It'll be before "The Jealous Prince," and I hope you guys like it when I update it.  
  
Link: Sounds cool to me!! :)  
  
Just wanted to keep you readers updated on what I'm planning for you! Well, review!! And stay tuned!!! 


End file.
